Black and Purple work well together
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: Roommates painting walls. Sasuke wants Black while Ino wants Purple. Mixing didn’t work, and Ino finds a way…


**One shots. I learned to love them. **

**Summary: Roommates painting walls. Sasuke wants Black while Ino wants Purple. Mixing didn't work, and Ino finds a way…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not even the Computer I'm using right now. Mine's not working and I need a new one.**

Black and Purple work well together

By: A.M.N.M "Ami"

"Black" Sasuke said, getting a can of black paint.

"Oh _please _Sasuke" Ino rolled her eyes. "Black? Did somebody die or something? Why not purple?"

"Don't tell me what to paint my walls!" Sasuke childishly said.

"_Your_ walls? It's mine too!" Ino shot back.

It was really hard to be roommates. Especially when you two don't get along.

"Fine. Black AND purple". Sasuke folded his arms in his chest.

"But they're ugly together!" Ino complained.

"Then why not use pink?" Sasuke suggested. "I don't want to make this room all girly because of purple."

Ino burst out laughing. "P-pink?! That's worse than purple!"

"Don't question my taste!" Sasuke shot a glare at her that made her quiet down a bit.

"Taste, eh?" She gave him an evil grin.

"What's wrong with having pink?" Sasuke asked, bugged by Ino's look.

"Pink is for girly-girls!" Ino pointed out.

"Isn't purple one too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" Ino replied. "But pink is much more girly than purple."

"So?" He didn't even care one bit of what she said. For HE liked pink, and nobody's going to change that.

"Pink is for girls and you're a guy!" Ino started laughing again. "Maybe you're gay!"

"They were for boys in the old days!" Sasuke said.

"Keyword: _were_." Ino pretending to be really smart. "What are you, some guy from the past?! It's present time, for Kami's sake!"

"Some guys love pink too!"

"Guys that are _gay!_" Ino clutched her stomach from too much laughter. "Imagine. You. _Gay!_ I cannot believe that _the_ Sasuke Uchiha is gay! So that's why you don't date one of your fan girls! Wait 'till everybody hears this!"

"DON'T!" Sasuke put a finger on her lips to quiet her down. "Don't tell anybody. It will be our little secret."

"A secret?! You mean you've been keeping this from everyone the whole time? Sasuke. You should have tod everyone that you're gay so that your fangirls will stop adoring you or you'll just have no peace—" She stopped mid sentence when Sasuke interrupted.

"And I'm not gay!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

" Is too!"

"Am not!"

"IS TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM NOT?!" Ino asked, at the same time, trying to trick him.

"I am, okay?!" Sasuke said, annoyed. Little did he know that he was tricked.

Ino gasped. "You_ are_?!"

"What?! I was not supposed to say that! You tricked me!" He said childishly again.

"And you allowed yourself to be tricked?" Ino asked.

"…"

"And _you're _supposed to be the genious!" She proudly said.

"How about use both colors?" Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Pink and black?" In raised a slim eyebrow at him. "I don't think so"

"No. I mean _Purple _and Black." He didn't even like it-even if it is his own idea-but he had no choice. He just _had_ to shut this girl's mouth up.

"Just as long as there's purple it will be fine by me." Then Ino looked at him. "But how?"

They thought of it for a while and sat down on the floor. A few minutes later, Sasuke thought of something.

"Let's try mixing colors. _Then _we'll have both colors together on he wall." Sasuke got up and got the cans of black and purple paint and handed them to Ino. "Let's start mixing."

"What? And get 'blarple'?" Ino said. "I don't like it" She gave the cans back to Sasuke. **(****Ami:**** What is 'blarple' anyway? I just combined black and purple…But what is it…really…?)**

"At least try." Sasuke didn't accept the cans.

"Okay" She went away from Sasuke and grumpily did what he said.

…

They mixed the colors and it didn't turn out to be a good one.

"Ugh! That color's too much to bear!" She turned around from the paint. "I think I want to puke!"

"You're right. It wasn't a good idea" Sasuke, for the first time agreed with her. Thank God! "'Blarple' isn't really a nice color." **(****Ami:**** Again with the 'blarple' it bugs me…shouldn't have written it)**

"Congratulations, Einstein. Your 'experiment' was a success. Mind if arrange a 'conference' on your new 'discovery'? Ino sarcastically said.

"Don't mock my knowledge!" Sasuke said to defend himself.

"More like idiocy" She mumbled

"I heard that" Sasuke warned her.

She apologized.

…

They started thinking again.

…

"So, I was thinking of painting you half of the room purple and mine black. What do you think?" Yes. Sasuke again had an idea.

"Not a bad idea. But not a good one either." Ino honestly said. "If we do that, there would be imbalance in the room."

"True…" He was agreeing with her. Again.

…

They thought again. This time, Ino had the idea.

…

"Ooh! I know!" She jumped up and whispered something in Sasuke's ear.

"That would be perfect!" Sasuke said as he excitedly got the can of paint. "Let's get to work!"

…

They worked on it for hours and they finally finished.

…

They looked at the newly panted room.

A beautiful combination of black and purple was made. **(Ami:**** Just think of a design…I couldn't think of one)**

"It's really beautiful" Sasuke said. "Great idea."

"Thanks" Ino blushed "I couldn't have done it without you."

"It's _our _room. Roommates are supposed to do that." He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

…

They stared at each other for long time when suddenly, Ino talked.

…

"I'm sorry" She says, full of regret in her voice.

"For what?" Sasuke was puzzled. Why was she apologizing anyway?

"For teasing you and making you angry earlier."

"That's it?" He asked.

"And, Let's be friends."

"Okay…"

…

They stared back at their masterpiece again.

"You know something…" Ino started.

"What?"

"I take back what I said earlier."

"Take what back?"

"The whole 'they don't blend' thing." She confessed. "Because, I must admit…Black and Purple _do_ work well together."

"You're right" Sasuke smiled.

**I hoped you liked my story. And if you don't, please R&R anyway! I need it to help improve in making stories better. **

**All your comments-whether they are good ones or bad-will be accepted. Feel free to say anything you want! ~^.^~**

**-Ami-**


End file.
